Advances in technology have resulted in a diainatic change in the nature of genetic investigation. Innovation in computer and communications technology has made a wide variety of databases accessible to investigators via the Internet. The crucial role of bioinformatics in facilitating the utilization of this vast amount of information, which includes nucleotide and protein sequence data, genetic map data, genetic markers, and many other resources, is very clear. Refinement of high-throughput sequencing protocols has also changed the nature of genetic analysis. With these developments, the relative ease of obtaining sequence data has promoted a equence-based characterization of the genome of a nature such that information is readily transferable from laboratory to laboratory. New techniques such as hybridization to DNA "chips" promises to dramatically increase the rate one can pursue analysis of DNA sequence variation and differential gene expression. The requirement for bioinformatics and sequence capacity has, however, frequently put the genetic analysis that is most productive today beyond the reach of investigators with modest support. The infrastructure that is necessary to utilize this technology- intensive investigation requires a considerable investment in computers, instrumentation, and technical support. To address this, we have initiated a genome analysis effort to support investigations at the Brigham and Women's Hospital and its affiliated institutions at Harvard Medical School. This core laboratory will he of considerable utility to investigators interested in understanding fundamental biology related to skin development, function, and pathology. Specific Aim l: To provide support for state-of-the-art existing technologies of genomic analysis; including high-throughput sequencing, large-insert clone screening and analysis, cDNA screening and analysis, gene mapping, SAGE analysis, and bioinformatics. Specific Aim 2: To introduce novel technologies such as transcriptional profiling using hybridization to DNA "chips".